


Prompts & Fic Ideas

by Berrybanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparation, Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Divergence - Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy Redemption, Fidelius Charms, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrybanana/pseuds/Berrybanana
Summary: So I've got a number of prompts knocking about that I'm probably never going to get around to using so I thought I'd put them here.Feel free to use them but please credit me (mention my username and tag this work as an 'inspiration') <3





	1. Saving Grace- (HP, Draco Malfoy, fidelius charms)

  1. ******_Saving Grace_**



Malfoys always protect their own. That is their saving grace, that is their downfall.  
His father sees fit to do so through servitude to the darkest wizard of their age.  
His mother turns to an old friend and an ancient vow to secure her son’s future.  
And Draco?  
Draco tears his world apart.

 

_// Draco will do anything to keep his family, his friends, and his snakes safe. At the cost of his life, his title, his dignity and his friendships he creates safehouses across the globe, each with a fidelius charm cast upon it and guards them well. Anyone- pure, mugg or mud is welcome to seek shelter there but once they’ve entered the grounds, they cannot leave. Not until the war is won.  
His secret keeper? Himself, of course. //_

tags: fidelius charms, malfoys, draco malfoy, safe houses, deathly hallows(?), main character death(?)

CREDIT: Myself


	2. For You (HP, BoH, Main Character Death)

_2)_ **_For You_ **

 

_Draco wasn’t thinking clearly. In fact, he wasn’t really thinking much of anything at that moment.  
_ _All he could feel was pure, unadulterated terror arching through his veins. Every hair on his body stood on end and the wizard was hit with a desperation so strong he was surprised he wasn’t swept right off of his feet.  
_ _Draco vaguely registered words being torn from his lips- a name perhaps- and then a crack like snapping bones echoed in his skull and he was there, standing between Potter and the blinding green light._

 

_A/N: A short ficlet that completely ignores the fact that you cannot Apparate on Hogwarts grounds-_

tags: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Battle of Hogwarts- Canon Divergence, Main Character Death(?), whatiscanon


	3. Like Fire, Like Lightning

**3) Like fire, like lightning**

  
Draco snaps.  
It is glorious, and bloody, and brilliant like nothing Harry has ever seen.  
His gaze is fire, his words are lightning and as Draco razes his world to the ground to rebuild it as he sees fit, Harry can’t help but wish to be a part of it.

 

 _//When the world’s demands finally become too great, Draco snaps. Anger blooms in his chest and he punches an older student square in the jaw for saying something Draco has said himself so many times in the past._  
 _Nobody quite understands why.  
_  
 _After that incident?_  
 _Draco is unrecognisable._  
 _His hair is curly and wild ( ~~Harry KNEW he used straightening charms on it-)~~ , his hand is up almost as frequently as Hermione’s is in lessons, and Crabbe and Goyle are nowhere to be seen, replaced by Pansy and Blaise who act as if they've known him their entire lives despite the fact that during Harry's intense 6th year ~~stalking~~  observation sessions they were nowhere to be seen.  
_ _Draco joins SPEW, reads Jane Austen, tries bootcut jeans_ ~~(but quickly discards them in favour of black skinnies)~~ and generally gives exactly zero fucks about the howlers that land in his breakfast every morning, simply incendioing them as they land.

_Harry isn't quite sure how to respond to this new Malfoy ~~(and it shows)~~.//_


	4. Boggarts In the Closet

**4) Boggarts In the Closet**

In the fourth-year DADA lesson things don’t go quite as they should’ve.  
When an enraged Vernon Dursley steps from the closet and Harry freezes, Draco steps in.  
Before any pennies can drop, the Boggart begins to shift and all Harry catches is a glimpse of platinum hair and steely eyes before with a _CRACK_ the Boggart becomes a rainbow balloon whizzing about the classroom.  
The Slytherins all laugh and Draco gives Harry a sharp, warning smile.  
Then he swaggers away and Harry is left wondering just how much he doesn’t know about the sly Slytherin.

*cue some kind of Harry attempting to talk to Draco and reluctant bonding*

 


	5. Three Little Words (Is all it takes)

**5) Three Little Words (Is all it takes)**

Draco makes a deal with Voldemort in the form of an unbreakable vow- if Draco can confess his feelings to the person he loves, Voldemort won’t kill them.  
If he can’t?  
They’re fair game.  
Of course, this gets a little more interesting when the person in question turns out to be Harry Potter.

 

(Basically inspired by me thinking about whether Voldemort would consider going out of his way to prevent a deatheater-betraying-him-because-he-killed-his-one-love-scenario happening again if he found out about Snape's betrayal etc after the first war)  
tags: Drarry, Draco, Harry, could be a crack fic idk, go crazy guys


End file.
